


In the Showers

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [187]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Closeted Character, Drabble, Forbidden Love, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 17:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18899605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: In prison, there was a rule. There was a world of difference between gay men and men who f**k men.





	In the Showers

In prison, there was a rule. There was a world of difference between gay men and men who fuck men. 

That’s what they told themselves when their loneliness and desire overpowered them and they succumbed to their need for contact, to be held, to be caressed, to have that release, to just feel. 

It had given John a new appreciation for what Thomas must have felt and John found himself wondering if Thomas needed all those things too, if he could be the one to give them to him. 

After all, what happened in the showers, stayed in the showers.


End file.
